WWE IMs
by shelby.armygirl.15
Summary: Just for fun, what would the Superstars of the WWE talk about when they IM each other? Just for fun. Quick little stories.
1. Chapter 1

WWE IM 1

This is all for fun! And I just made up their user names.

ChainGangSoldier: yo hennigan wat up?

Mondaynight_Delight: Well Im inactive thats one thing...

ChainGangSoldier: sry man...soooooo wyd?

Mondaynight_Delight: sittin on my couch thinking of how much my life sux

ChainGangSoldier: awww come on jomo livin up a little do sumhing fun on

yer time off

Mondaynight_Delight: like...?

ChainGangSoldier:...idk

ChainGangSoldier: read a book

Mondaynight_Delight:** U sux cena**

ChainGangSoldier: OK OK sry!

ChainGangSoldier:how about when i get off ill come and find you and well

go out and get icecream! :D

ChainGangSoldier: pretty fun right? right? *nudgenudge*

Mondaynight_Delight: And ruin this temple I cal my body! yeah right. PFT

ChainGangSoldier: Ok im out of ideas! D:

ChainGangSoldier: fine be grumpy

ChainGangSoldier: i dont need this!

Mondaynight_Delight: awwwwwww did I make liltte johnny angry?

**R-truth_235 has joined the chat**

R-truth_235: **SHAZAM!**

R-truth_235: nowz we got lil jhonny too?

R-truth_235: Lil Jimmys got a friend now!

ChainGangSoldier: **WTF** where did you come from!

R-truth_235: **I WANT MY SON BACK!**

ChainGangSoldier: I **DONT HAV** YOUR FREAKING SON!


	2. Chapter 2

WWE IM 2

Is Sheamus hiding something?

MarellaCobra123: hello sheamus

SOS_celticwarrior: Oh God do you want?

MarellaCobra123: I have come to file a complaint

SOS_celticwarrior: and? Ur tellig me this why? -_-

MarellaCobra123: Because sheamus it involes our match on moday.

MarellaCobra123: I am tired of being made a fool of!

SOS_celticwarrior: look fella, i won because u couldnt wrestle yer way out of a wet pper bag

MarellaCobra123: BLASPHEMY!

SOS_celticwarrior: wut?

MarellaCobra123: bottom line sheamus: I want a rematch. And you will give it to me

SOS_celticwarrior: o rly? ***SARCASM***

MarellaCobra123: because i kno ur secret

SOS_celticwarrior: Ur bluffing

MarellaCobra123: *laughs mischievously* I kno the truth that you sheamus

SOS_celticwarrior: dont

MarellaCobra123: IS REALLY FROM CLEVELAND!

MarellaCobra123: sheamus?

**SOS_celticwarrior has left the chat**


	3. Chapter 3

WWE IM 3

Shazam!

AwesomesauceMizanin: **THIS IS NOT AWESOME**

PEEPS_4life17: awww shut up mike no 1 cares about ur ramblings

AwesomesauceMizanin: lol...wut? D: well _excuse_ me, at least i didnt cost us the match

PEEPS_4life17: u sayin i cost us the match! at least was IN the match

AwesomesauceMizanin: Dont pull that bs wit me Xtian U and i both kno i was robbed

PEEPS_4life17: ONLY U?

**R-truth_235 has joined the chat**

R-truth_235: ITZ A CONSPIRACY!111!2111!1211

AwesomesauceMizanin: see? truth gets it

PEEPS_4life17: plz miz ur really taking sides wit a man who got "got by lil' jimmy"

PEEPS_4life17: who ever the hell he is.

R-truth_235: LOOK IT HERE _PEEP_! iz kno wat i saw n wat i saw was a cena cup filled

wit liquids thown at my face! BY LIL JIMMY

AwesomesauceMizanin: wait how o u kno his name was jimmy?

AwesomesauceMizanin: hello?

R-truth_235: I JUST KNO!SUHGLUILSBUVJRSFHAUIB

PEEPS_4life17: rly?

R-truth_235: rly!

AwesomesauceMizanin: **RLY!**

PEEPS_4life17: **RILEY!**

AwesomesauceMizanin: **RANDY!**

R-truth_235: **JIMMY!**

PEEPS_4life17: wait r we rly doing this again? -_-;

R-truth_235: **SHAZAM**

AwesomesauceMizanin: WTH

R-truth_235: **SHAZAM**

PEEPS_4life17: Truth ur annoying me

R-truth_235: **SHAZAMSHAZAM**

PEEPS_4life17: Stop that

R-truth_235: **SHAZAMSHAZAMSHAZAM**

**AwesomesauceMizanin and PEEPS_4life17: have left the chat**


	4. Chapter 4

WWE IM 4 Part 1

Pants, or not to Pants

Oscar_Jr.-619: Hey punk

SES!CmPunk:_123: yo

Oscar_Jr.-619: I wanted to ask u a question

SES!CmPunk_123: shoot.

Oscar_Jr.-619: well it's just that u- um

Oscar_Jr.-619: how do i put this

SES!CmPunk_123: R u intoxicated rey. R thoses evil juices bubbling inside

of you?

Oscar_Jr.-619: wait wut...**NO!**

SES!CmPunk_123: this is why u should b straight edge

SES!CmPunk_123: did u know that George Washington was straight edge?

SES!CmPunk_123: I think not!

Oscar_Jr.-619: **What?..the question was about ur pants!**

SES!CmPunk_123: my pants?

Oscar_Jr.-619: u were wearing shorts. on RAW the other day

SES!CmPunk_123: ...

SES!CmPunk_123: OH. that?

Oscar_Jr.-619: yea, i just wanted to make sure ur alright.

Oscar_Jr.-619: is every thing ok at home? I just assumed that sumthing was

wrong

SES!CmPunk_123: _WAT! GAH REY YEA EVERYTHINGS FINE!_ there just pants -_-

Oscar_Jr.-619: Punk I have know you for a very long time and you just started to wear pants now.

Oscar_Jr.-619: It seemed unnatural

Oscar_Jr.-619: but ok ok sheesh , I was just thinking about u is all

SES!CmPunk_123: U think about me without pants on...

Oscar_Jr.-619:** FU! PUNK! JUST FU!**

SES!CmPunk_123: such language. but I dont blame u tho. I am pretty hard to resist

Oscar_Jr.-619: Wow this must b wat all those famous singers say when they talk to the

producer of GLEE

SES!CmPunk_123: and just wat is that?

Oscar_Jr.-619: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!

**Luke_SES_Gallows has entered the chat**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

WWE IM 4 part 2

Liver transplant

Luke_SES_Gallows: hey punk just pick up the stuff

Luke_SES_Gallows: U owe $37.26. u wann pick it up the doners or want me to drop it

off at ur house

SES!CmPunk_123: ...**IDIOT**

Luke_SES_Gallows: hey! ur lucky i didn't get _caught_ thistime! it's hard wen ur ordering

stuff every week

Oscar_Jr.-619: hey luke

Luke_SES_Gallows: ...Rey?

SES!CmPunk_123: **CHECK WHOES IN THE CHAT NEXT TIME BEFORE U SPEAK**

SES!CmPunk_123: DA!

**Luke_SES_Gallows has left the chat**

SES!CmPunk_123: just so u kno he was talking about a...

SES!CmPunk_123: liver doner. yea thats it. cuz i got liver falure cancer stiches in my

stomach

Oscar_Jr.-619: ...but y do you need a new liver when you dont drink

Oscar_Jr.-619: or smoke

Oscar_Jr.-619: or do drugs...?

**SES!CmPunk_123 has set his away message to going to get liver transplant**


End file.
